


Vienna Waits For You

by onlyjans



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, and that's what's important in this life, basically it's just a light lil romcom about lesbians and friendship, no betas we die like men, some minor jackie/nicky, some minor jan/crystal, the 13 going on 30 au that no one asked for but you're getting anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyjans/pseuds/onlyjans
Summary: "I want to be thirty, flirty and thriving"akano one ever told Jackie Cox to be careful what you wish for
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Vienna Waits For You

**Author's Note:**

> the 13 going on 30 au that no one asked for, but you're getting anyway. i'm sort of bouncing around with different cultural references from the 80s in this chapter, but generally this part is meant to be in 1987-ish, and the later chapters are set in 2004-ish. i struggled a bit with this chapter, i'm not gonna lie, so any constructive criticism is both welcomed and appreciated!!

Jackie had expected a lot of things from her thirteenth birthday. She expected that she’d wake up to the news that her braces would be coming off. She’d expected that she’d have shot up in height and lost her baby fat. She’d expected that her dark curls would finally chill out and be more Brooke Shields and less Jennifer Gray. She’d expected, at the very least, she’d wake up with some semblance of boobs and would actually have a reason to wear the bra she’d picked up at the mall over a year ago.

However, as she sat on her bedroom floor, listening to Stevie Nicks’ _Bella Donna_ album and stuffing tissues into said bra, much like she’d been doing every morning for the past year, Jackie quickly decided that her expectations for thirteen would need to be adjusted. 

After a quick examination of her work - which was absolutely passable thank you very much - Jackie decided it was time to tackle her makeup. Padding over to her cluttered desk she quickly tracked down the blush palette she’d been able to convince her dad to buy her during one of their weekend trips into New York City. The city was magical, and she couldn’t wait to live there full time. All she had to do was stick out the next few years in her shitty New Jersey suburb, then get accepted to FIT for Fashion Communications, then get hired as a journalist at _She_ magazine, then get an apartment in midtown with her best friend, then move up- 

_“JACKIE! PHONE’S FOR YOU HABIBI!”_

Jackie’s daydream was abruptly cut off by her mother’s shrill yell. The brunette rolled her eyes as she moved slowly towards the phone at the top of the stairs, not particularly eager to chat with whichever member of her extended family was calling for their single yearly conversation. 

Reaching for the phone she took a deep breath, willing herself to sound as mature as possible. 

“Hello?” 

“ _Happy birthday to you,”_ a melodic voice sang over the speaker. Jackie felt a smile bloom on her face and warmth spread throughout her chest. Her best friend had that effect on her regardless of if she was singing, speaking, or simply running through her mind. Jan was one of the prettiest girls in school, maybe even in town, if you asked Jackie’s opinion. She easily could’ve been a part of Gigi Goode’s clique, had she not beaten the queen bee for the leading role in every musical since the fifth grade. 

“ _Happy birthday dear Jaaaaackie. Happy birthday to youuuuuu!_ ” 

At the sound of Jan’s final belt, Jackie placed the phone receiver face up on the console table and clapped loudly, before picking it back up with an exaggerated gasp. 

“ _Wow!_ To be serenaded by the one and only Jannifer Sportington on _my_ birthday? I can cancel my party right now!”

The blonde on the other end of the line giggled.

“ _Honestly, who could blame you gorg?_

“Always so modest, Janny.”

“ _Omigod, shut UP,”,_ the blonde screeched through her laughter, before clearing her throat in an attempt to compose herself. “ _No, but seriously Jacks, I know your party doesn’t start for an hour, but can I come over now? I really wanna give you your present before anyone can upstage it!”_

Jackie felt her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She really was so lucky that Jan, sweet, kind, beautiful Jan, who could’ve been friends with anyone she wanted chose to spend her time with her. 

“Of course! I’ll be in the basement setting up, but my mom can let you in. Just come downstairs when you get here

“ _Okay, I’ll see you in a minute. Love you Jacks!_ ”

“Love you too, Janny,”

“ _Ciao!_ ”

“Khodâ hâfez!”

💖💖💖

Jackie was attempting to hang a roll of orange streamers when she heard loud footsteps hurtling down her stairs. Hopping off of her stool, she couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of her best friend’s tiny figure completely eclipsed by a massive box. Rushing over toward the pair of legs and hands she saw poking out from under the cardboard, she guided Jan and her box to the snack table she hadn’t yet set up. 

“Okay, okay, okay,” Jan rushed, stepping into view and practically bouncing from excitement, “so I know your mom didn’t let you, like, play with tons of Barbies or dolls or anything like that, right?” Jackie nodded. “Okay, _so_ I decided to make you your very own - drum roll please,” the blonde gave a pointed look to the brunette who began tapping her hands against the table in faux exasperation, “JACKIE DREAM HOUSE!”

Jan pulled the box away, and Jackie couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping. Sitting in front of her was an old purple Barbie house that had been gutted and rebuilt to include all of her favourite things. It was by far one of the most thoughtful presents she’d been given in her whole life. She felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she attempted to take it all in, thinking for the hundredth time today that she had the best best friend in the world. 

The best best friend in the world that was suddenly crouched on the ground, and yanking at her arm _hard._

“Birthday girl, you can’t cry, that’s my thing! Plus, I haven’t even given you the grand tour yet,” Jan insisted with an exaggerated pout, as Jackie joined her on the floor. “First thing’s first, before the tour begins” she said, producing a small red envelope. “I picked up some wishing dust from Kressley’s. It’s probably bullshit, but apparently it’ll make all of your dreams come true. And you deserve that Jacks.” Jackie silently watched as her friend carefully poured the glittery contents of the envelope atop the doll house. 

“Okay, so full disclosure, my brother helped me with this. So, if there’s anything gross in here it’s his fault, not mine,” the blonde said seriously. Jackie nodded, trying to keep herself from tearing up again as she got a closer look at the details of the house. 

The blonde had created a room specifically dedicated to the bubble baths that Jackie liked to take when she was stressed. She’d made a room specifically dedicated to _Star Trek,_ one of Jackie’s biggest guilty pleasures. She’d even made her a near exact replica of her bedroom, including the walk in closet that she’d always wanted but never had. Jackie was speechless as Jan talked her through all of the rooms that she’d built. The amount of care that her typically carefree friend had put into creating this was shocking. 

“And there’s that dork from that law show you like, Harry Hamilton-”

“It’s Harry _Hamlin_ , Janny,” Jackie laughed. Jan had never shown much interest in boys, despite the fact that everyone told her constantly that being in seventh grade meant she was supposed to have a crush by now. 

“Oh, I am _so_ sorry Jacqueline, I can’t believe I _possibly_ forgot your one true love, Harry _Hamlin’s_ name,” the blonde retorted, clutching at invisible pearls. 

“It’s okay, I’ll forgive you this once for talking about my husband, Harry Hamlin, like that.”

Jan rolled her eyes playfully before continuing on to the last room - a recording studio, that housed a blonde doll. “And that’s me! Because we’re gonna live together in a house just like this when we grow up,” she said proudly. “Well, what do you think?”

Jackie pulled Jan into a tight hug, only easing up when the blonde tapped on her shoulder twice. “It’s perfect Janny!” she exclaimed, this time failing to hold back her tears.

“Why are you crying now?” Jan asked with a frown on her face and concern in her voice, using the long sleeve of her purple off-the-shoulder top to dab at her friend’s eyes.

“I just wish we could live like that now,” Jackie explained. “Like, look at this,” she said, reaching for the copy of _She_ that she’d been flipping through earlier. She opened the magazine to the centre spread. The pages were filled with images of women dressed in the highest fashions, lounging around a lux apartment in the center of the city. “‘ _Thirty, Flirty, and Thriving.’_ That’s what I wanna be Jan. I’m so exhausted of waiting for my life to begin - I want it to begin now. I want to be like these women, who are glamorous, and beautiful, and, a-and _thriving_!” 

Jan was trailing her nails up and down Jackie’s spine. It was something she began doing to help her calm down when the brunette would get overwhelmed in kindergarten, and much to her delight it was a tactic that still worked almost a decade later. “Jacks,” she started quietly, “if anyone’s ever gonna be ‘thirty, flirty, and thriving’, it’s you! You’re totally the smartest person I know. Plus you’re just as beautiful as any of these models. You’re just not a grown up yet, is all.”

Jackie let out a shaky breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in, and leaned into Jan, who opened her arms to her almost reflexively. 

“I’m sorry for freaking out,” she said quietly, “this day just hasn’t been what I thought it would be.”

Jan pressed a soft kiss to the top of Jackie’s curls, letting the brunette relax in her arms. “It’s okay Jacks. You just gotta remember it’s like that song my pops always plays, like ‘ _Vienna waits for you’_. Like, things are going to work out but don’t try to rush’em, ya know?”

“That’s ridiculous. Who _wouldn’t_ wanna rush through thirteen?” Jackie scoffed. Still, she couldn’t help the small smile that was creeping onto her face. Even if her Jan didn’t know what she was talking about, Jackie still felt comforted by her.

“Maybe it is, but pops says the piano man is never wrong,” the smaller girl said with a shrug and a smile. “Hey, do you want some Razzles?”

“Razzles are for kids Janny.”

“Exactly.”

💖💖💖

Half an hour and two packs of Razzles later, Jackie was jolted out of her place in Jan’s arms by the sound of a hard knock at her front door. Glancing over at the clock above the t.v., she realized it was already 3:00.

“Shit, they’re here,” Jackie exclaimed, leaping up off of her spot on the floor.

“Who’s here?” 

“Gigi Goode, Dahlia, Rosy, Symone, Cryst-”

“Why did you invite those girls Jacks? They’re not even your friends,” Jan said. The blonde sounded more irritated than Jackie had heard her in a while, however she didn’t have time to unpack all of it since the most popular kids in their grade were at her door and _oh my god_ she still had Jan’s dream house sitting in the middle of her basement. 

“It doesn’t matter if they’re my friends, Jan,” the brunette replied shortly, “it matters that they’re cool. Besides, I’m like _so_ close to being one of them, I think Gigi likes me!”

“Gigi doesn’t _like_ anyone Jacks, she uses them.”

“Okay, well whether she likes me or uses me, I’m still nearly _in_ ” Jackie said, trying to carefully lift the house. “Janny, can you help me lift this? I just need to get it into the closet, so there’s more space to dance!”

Jan rolled her eyes, but helped Jackie all the same. 

Once the dream house was tucked away on a back shelf, Jackie slammed the closet door shut and ran towards the stairs, shouting a quick instruction to Jan to put on some music. 

As she reached the top of the stairs, Jackie took a deep breath, adjusted her tissue, and opened the door. 

“Hi guys,” she brightly greeted the unsmiling faces, trying her best not to trip over any of her words, “the party’s just downstairs!”

“Fabuloso,” Gigi replied saccharinely, before dropping her jacket into Jackie’s hands, her friends following suit. 

After handing the jackets off to her dad to hang up, Jackie went down to her party where she was greeted with one of the most horrifying sights she could possibly imagine. 

Gigi and her friends were standing at the snack table, sipping on cups of soda and snickering as Jan danced along to Madonna’s _Lucky Star_ as if nobody was watching.

 _Everyone_ was watching. 

The second her feet touched down on the bottom step, Gigi grabbed Jackie’s arm and pulled her in close. 

“Why is she playing this relic?”

Jackie was conflicted. She knew that she should stand up for her friend. She knew that Jan wouldn’t hesitate to stand up for her. But she also didn’t want to embarrass herself anymore than she already felt. “We used to love this record, like a thousand years ago,” she said dismissively, attempting to ignore the pit that was forming in her lower stomach. “I guess she’s still hung up on it or something.”

At that, Gigi rolled her eyes, walked over to the stereo and ejected Jan's tape, inserting her own in its place. 

“Hey!” Jan whined, the abrupt change in music 

“Sorry spaz, this Madonna is so five years ago. Majority rules. It’s _True Blue_ time.”

Jan glared up at Gigi before tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. “Whatever,” she hissed, before walking over to Jackie. “I’m gonna head home and grab the last part of your present, okay Jacks?”

Before Jackie could reply, Rosy cut in from across the room. “Okay 411, like she asked!”

The pit that was already forming in her stomach after her exchange with Gigi felt more like a cannonball as the room erupted into laughter at Jan’s expense. 

“Just go,” Jackie said quietly, trying to ignore the hurt in her best friend’s eyes as she ran up the stairs. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Jackie refocused on the girls who were still in her basement.

The girls who were huddled in a tight circle in the corner.  
Without her.  
At her own birthday party. 

As Jackie approached the group broke, leaving Gigi standing in the front. 

It was easy to understand why Gigi Goode was so popular. She was tall, beautiful, her dad was the richest man in town, and she had the uncanny ability to make those around her feel small with just her gaze. A gaze that Jackie tended to try and avoid, however in this moment found herself as the sole target of.

“Jackie, we wanna play seven minutes in heaven,” the redhead said, batting her eyelashes. “Are you in?”

Jackie took a sharp inhale, that she desperately hoped nobody noticed. “B-but there aren’t any boys here Geege. My mom said I couldn’t have any.”

Gigi took a step closer to Jackie, now intimidatingly close. “Well duh. But we have to practice kissing before we actually do it for real, with boys. Come on, we do it all the time with each other, don’t we girls?” the statuesque girl addressed her friends, who each nodded, with the exception of Crystal whose face was flushed a bright pink. “Trust me Jackie, it’ll be _fun_. If you go first, we’ll send you someone who’s a really good kisser instead of like, Dahlia with her dog breath. Promise.”

Jackie felt her heart rate speed up. Truthfully, she’d never given much thought to kissing boys. However, she certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of kissing in general. And it wasn’t as though anyone could say no to anything Gigi asked of them.

Trying to muster up as much confidence as she could, Jackie plastered on a smile. “O-okay, ya I’ll definitely play.”

Gigi squealed, perhaps a little too loud to be truly authentic Jackie thought, but nonetheless she was happy that the other girl was excited. “This is gonna be _so_ fun, I swear!” she whispered, tying her orange scarf around Jackie’s eyes, leading her into the closet. “Just remember, you can’t peek _at all._ Okay?”

“Okay,” Jackie replied weakly, suddenly drained of any of the bravado she’d attempted. It dawned on her that in a matter of seconds, she was going to be having her first kiss, and with another girl!

“Okay,” Gigi repeated, shutting the closet door.

At the sound of high heels moving away from the door, Jackie sank to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. If you asked her in that moment, she’d swear she could hear her heartbeat out loud, although she was unsure if it was from excitement or fear.

💖💖💖

On the other side of the closet door, Jan was bouncing down the stairs, tape deck in her hand and a renewed sense of excitement filling her heart at the prospect of giving Jackie the last part of her gift. 

However, when she reached the basement her feeling of excitement was replaced with one of confusion. Her best friend was nowhere to be found, and Gigi and her robot army seemed to be stuffing as many snacks as possible into their purses. 

“Hey, what’s going on? Where’s Jackie?” 

Gigi turned on her heel, her signature smirk firmly planted on her face.

“Jackie’s actually waiting for you in the closet! She said she wanted to play seven minutes in heaven with you.”

“Really?” the excited feeling was back in Jan’s chest. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about kissing the older girl.

“Of course! So, we were just gonna leave you to it. See you on Monday, spaz.” 

With that, the group of girls took off up the stairs, leaving Jan alone in the basement. 

Well not _alone._

Technically she was with Jackie.

Who was waiting for her. 

Attempting a quick breath check, Jan set down her tape deck and opened the closet door. She smiled at the sight of Jackie sitting on the floor, cheeks slightly flushed, and biting down on her bottom lip.

She was beautiful.

Lowering herself to the ground, Jan reached out a hand to set on Jackie’s knee, alerting the brunette to her presence. 

“So, uh,” Jackie said with a small laugh, a laugh Jan knew meant she was nervous, “who...who are you? Sorry, I’ve just like, uh, never done this before.”

The blonde’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean? It’s Jan.”

At that, Jackie pulled the blindfold up from her eyes, slightly smudging her mascara. 

“JAN?!”

Jan shifted uncomfortably on the ground, suddenly no longer wanting to look at her friend. 

“What are you doing here? Where did everyone go?” Jackie asked, panic evident in her voice.

“They-they left Jacks! Th-Gigi said-”

“What did you do?!”

“What did _I_ do?!”

“Yes, Jan!” Jackie snapped, “Maybe if you stopped acting like such a freakazoid and just _pretended_ to be cool for one minute, they’d all still be here!”

Jan was speechless. In all of their years of friendship, Jackie had never said such hurtful things to her. The blonde prided herself on being tough, and not letting things get to her. However, at Jackie’s harsh words and tone she felt every inch of resolve she’d spent twelve and a half years building up start to crumble. 

“Well, if that’s how you feel I guess I’ll just go too. Sorry I’m not _cool_ enough for you anymore or whatever,” the blonde shouted, trying her hardest to keep her voice from breaking. 

💖💖💖

As the closet door slammed behind Jan, Jackie felt her heart shatter into as many pieces as a heart possibly could. 

This day could not have gone any worse, Jackie thought. Her _life_ could not be any worse. 

As sobs began to wrack her body, she threw her head back against the shelving unit, sending a small rain of glitter down onto her face and clothes. 

“Thirty, flirty and thriving. I want to be thirty, flirty, and thriving,” she whispered weakly.

She repeated the mantra until she finally fell asleep from the emotional exhaustion, wishing dust and tears still in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> so, that was that. i can't say with any certainty when i'll be updating as i do work quite a lot, but hopefully it'll be soon. but please, leave any feedback you have, especially if it's constructive criticism because i am VERY open to it. this is my first time writing this particular pairing, as well as my first time trying to write anything that takes place in a different time period, and i want it to be as good as it can possibly be!! 
> 
> also you can find me on tumblr at onlyjans!! thanks babes!!


End file.
